


Good Intentions

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Arachel and Lute run into each other. It goes as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> [Pretty much this prompt](http://emblanon.livejournal.com/2297.html?thread=2499321#t2499321). Something I've had for a while and keep forgetting to post.

_The first meeting was only the start of things._

The day started off innocently enough. Their ragtag army of powerful warriors went into a skirmish with a group of wandering monsters. The monsters were easily defeated and the army set up camp near the local town. As there were no immediate orders given afterward, everyone was left to do whatever they wished when they had time to spare. For Lute, that only meant she sat outside her tent and tried to study and research as much as she could in natural light. So focused she was in her book that she didn't notice the terrible danger about to befall her.

“Ah! You're that other female mage traveling with us!” Lute looked up from her book to see... a horse in her face. It whinnied before it turned around to reveal its rider, a small girl with lavish jewelry, wearing a confident and bright smile on her face. Lute could recall her face but could not put a name to it, other than the nagging feeling that this person was someone of importance.

“I do not believe I've introduced myself, a terrible shame. We are part of the few users of magicks in this camp, and female! Why don't we make each other's acquaintance? I am L'Arachel, the daring and beautiful princess to the most wonderful kingdom of Rausten! I myself am an avid banisher of dark monsters and evil alike!” L'Arachel humbly introduced.

Lute's attention was instantly caught. “Monsters?”

“Yes! I am a slayer of all that is evil, destroyer of things dark, bringer of hope and light!” She twirled her staff for extra flourish.

“... monsters,” Lute said instead. “I wish to hear more of these monsters you slay.” L'Arachel made a revolted face.

“Such things are much too gross and vile to even talk about!” The princess stuck her tongue out in disgust. “Unless, of course, properly discussing the way to slay them and how we may defend against them.”

Lute shook her head. “The monsters are very interesting to me. In fact, allow me to show you my–“

“Oh _dear,_ you haven't hit your head have you?” L'Arachel cut her off by dismounting from her horse, putting a hand to her forehead. Lute narrowed her eyes, trying to stare at the obstruction in her face. “Oh, you do not, but I fear you may be slightly touched of the mind, to be interested in such vile things!” L'Arachel twirled her staff again. “Fear not, take solace that you are in my company, and since I am so kind, I will not allow you to suffer like this!” She shook her head, putting a hand to her heart. “Nay, I _refuse_ to let you suffer anymore like this, poor soul! But I must make preparations first. I fear this is where our meeting ends short, but the next time you see me, I shall rid you of the ailments in your mind! Farewell!” L'Arachel climbed back on top of her horse and trotted away.

The only thing Lute was certain of from that meeting were that her ears ringing for the next day.

* * *

_Their second meeting was no less tumultuous._

“Hello! Here I am, like I said I would be!” Lute blinked slowly and looked up where L'Arachel was standing over her, casting shadows over her book she was reading.

“Yes?” Lute asked, looking at her curiously. Specifically, she was looking at the strange object the troubadour had in her hands. The same object was suddenly thrust in her face, allowing her to get a better look at it. It was a small rock, of the color red, and it looked so dull and uninteresting, with its rough edges and the way it shined annoyingly in Lute's eyes.

“Here!” L'Arachel dropped it. Lute automatically shoved her hand out to catch it. The stone _crackled_. Shocked, Lute threw it as far as she could away from her, the stone bouncing along the grass, before it _exploded_. They stared at the blackened spot, neither of them saying a word. Lute slowly turned her head to look at the healer, raising an eyebrow.

“If you had to resort to such cheap tricks in order to take my research notes, you are severely underestimating my abilities as a prodigy,” Lute huffed, holding her book tightly to her chest.

For once, L'Arachel seemed to be at a loss for words, seemingly not hearing the other mage. “Strange, it should not have done that... unless...” She turned to look at Lute, her eyes wide, taking a step back. “Oh! I fear your illness must be getting worse, to have my dowsing stone destroy itself like that! Oh, a loss for the heroes of light today, but no! You will not take my fellow mage sister away, not if I have a say about it! I will not allow it!” L'Arachel turned around, her cape flaring dramatically behind her as she ran off once more.

Lute turned around to flap her own cape, wondering if she could make it do that too.

* * *

_At the third meeting, Lute had enough._

Lute stealthily crept along the grass, her shoes not making any sound. She had prepared so much for this moment, having taken sneaking lessons from Colm and Joshua and practicing nearly nonstop. After she made sure her performance was satisfactory to the standards of a prodigy, she put her plan into action.

She continued to creep closer to her target, making such little noise that not even the other living body next to her target was aware of her presence. She was so close... a few more precious seconds...

“There you are!” A loud voice bellowed out. Lute startled and tripped over her own feet. Titania, the pegasus she was sneaking up on, neighed angrily and stomped away from shock and irritation. Vanessa blinked, staring at her hand where the reins she was holding onto a second ago had flown out. Turning her head, she saw Lute sprawled on the ground and an approaching L'Arachel waving her staff. Seeing Lute's angered look and L'Arachel's excited form, Vanessa wisely took off after her pegasus instead.

Lute stood up, dusting herself off as she turned to face L'Arachel–and reared back to avoid being hit in the face by the troubadour's staff. Her wide smile made Lute feel like exploding something on the spot.

“You've interrupted my research,” Lute tried to say as calmly as she could but it had come out more like an angry growl instead.

“Nothing could be more important than driving away the demons of your mind and having it filled with the grace of light!” L'Arachel said instead.

“Will your grace of light allow me be rid of your presence?” Lute muttered, shaking her head.

“But have no fear! For I am L'Arachel, and soothing the darkness in your mind is also one of my duties that Providence has given me!” L'Arachel continued on.

By then, Lute had walked away, rubbing her forehead in irritation. “If I stay in her presence or listen to her madness any longer, I will go insane!” L'Arachel's shout spurred her away even faster.

“Wait! I did not even try to heal you with my staff! Come back! I – hm. I did not expect her to be able to run so fast. No matter, she will not be able to outrun my steed! Onward!”

* * *

_Somehow, Artur found himself involved._

“Lute, how did you even get your hands on this?!” Artur asked with wonder as he stared at the tome that Lute held in front of him. Even he could feel the sheer power the emanated from it.

Lute opened her mouth to answer but she quickly shut it, turning her face away from him. Warning bells went off in his mind.

_“Lute.”_

“I mean to return it later,” she quickly said, “for now, I will study its secrets.” She walked away at a brisk pace. Artur trailed after her, protesting.

“Lute, you simply cannot _take_ such valuable artifacts!”

“I am sure no one in this camp even knows how to use this. It will not be a loss for us, and me studying it and being able to harness its power will be beneficial overall!” Before Artur could say anything about her logic, she suddenly froze, a look of utter disdain crossing her face. Just as quickly as it appeared though, it was gone and she continued walking. Artur was about to question her when a loud shout made him flinch.

“Ah hah! I have found you at last!” Artur turned his head to see L'Arachel hurrying over to them, an unusually large bottle in her hands. “Stop! I have something I wish to give you!”

“Lute, I think L'Arachel wants to–”

“I hear only a loud bird. Pay it no heed.” Lute waved her hand dismissively. Artur was too stupefied to even think of a response. He thought it was his imagination, but Lute seemed to be walking _faster._

“Do you not hear me? I said I have something I wish to give you! It will rid the demons in your mind!” L'Arachel waved the bottle in her hands carelessly as she continued dashing madly toward them. Artur was sure if she didn't stop in time, she would crash into Lute, and the results would be catastrophic. Steeling himself, he stood in between them, holding out his arms and hoping L'Arachel would take the hint and brake.

She did, except she tripped right when she got to them, the bottle flying out of her hands. The cap opened and water spilled out, flying everywhere. He yelped in surprise as he closed his eyes reflexively, feeling the water splash onto him, wetting absolutely _everything._

“Oh no! My holy water!” L'Arachel whimpered from where she was on the ground. “It was not meant for you!” She paused though, giving him an approving look. “Ah, but you are already holy enough, my good man!” He nodded at her words (or tried to, unable to keep from shivering) before darting his eyes around, trying to find Lute. To his horror, she was already gone from sight.

Artur sneezed miserably.

* * *

_Soon, Vanessa was caught as well._

Lute sat outside of her tent, writing notes as she always was. Next to her, Vanessa was polishing her spear, speaking to Lute. If someone looked closer though, they could find Vanessa's eyes darting around, looking anxiously back and forth between Lute and...

L'Arachel was some ways off, laying on her stomach, staring at Lute so intensely that it seemed like she was trying to sear her with her eyes. Nothing seemed to tear apart her concentration.

It was a feat, considering that a terrified Ross and giddy Ewan being chased by a rampaging wyvern, followed by a furious Tethys and dismal Cormag, were currently making their rounds around the camp. She didn't even blink when they ran in front of her. Even Lute looked up briefly when Genarog trampled close by before going back to her book.

Dozla had shown up later and laid down next to her, acting as if he was hiding as well. It was a magnificent attempt, considering the only coverage they had were the two _tiny_ pieces of foliage L'Arachel held in her hands.

“My princess, is she the one?” Dozla whispered very loudly, staring at Lute with the same intensity as his charge. Vanessa nearly dropped her spear when she now found _two_ equally ferocious glares being sent her way.

“Yes. Thanks to my clever hiding place, she hasn't noticed us yet.” Dozla laughed gleefully at his charge's success, and there was no doubt the whole camp heard him. Except Lute, who only turned a page and continued writing. Vanessa began to think Lute had developed some sort of selective obliviousness to things outside of her research. As if in response, Lute tugged on her arm. Vanessa turned to her, trying to point out their... observers with her eyes.

“You stopped talking about the pegasi,” Lute simply said, eyes still trained on the pages in front of her.

Of course, Vanessa's plan only worked if Lute actually _looked_ at her. “Where... was I?” she only said with a sigh.

“You were talking about the differences between domesticated and wild ones,” Lute replied easily, eyes still glued on her notes.

“... oh.” Vanessa sighed and continued to speaking about pegasi, trying to seem unfazed even as she was being watched like prey. Her eyes lit up though, when she realized someone was coming to her rescue.

Eirika wandered over, hearing commotion of a rampaging wyvern, and instead found L'Arachel and Dozla on the ground. She stood over them, bemused. “L'Arachel, are you... doing something?” She followed their gazes to find... Lute and Vanessa? Although the Vanessa's face betrayed no emotions, Eirika could see her eyes pleading for help, staring at her.

“I am observing,” L'Arachel answered. “I fear that the power of the demons may have grabbed a hold of one of our own, and I must figure out a way to save her!”

“... are you talking about Lute?” Eirika turned back to look at Lute again, who was scribbling away in her book. “I believe that's just how she is.”

“Nonsense!” L'Arachel stood up, facing Eirika with a passionate look. Dozla picked up the sticks she dropped and continued his vigilance for her. “How can you say someone would _willingly_ study such vile things like... _monsters_?!” (Lute twitched.) “Just as I must rid the world of the dark monsters, I must be able to recognize where darkness can possibly claim us and act before one of our friends falls so far from the light that nothing else can be done to save her!” Her voice was impassioned and loud as she finished, laying back down afterward. Dozla gave her back her disguise as he sniffled, lauding praise on her for such a fine and wonderful speech. Eirika could only rub her forehead tiredly.

“Perhaps it would be better if you did this another time? It would not do to have you tire yourself after all,” she suggested instead.  

“Heavens, no, Eirika! The more I dally on this task, the less time I have to save our friend. The good work of the light is not something to be constrained by time! I will not be able to rest easy until my task is finished!” L'Arachel gave her a bright smile. “But hearing your concern only revitalizes me, I thank you.” Seeing how earnest and dedicated she was made Eirika sigh in defeat.

“I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors then.” She sent an apologetic look to Vanessa, who could only smile tiredly in response. Lute tugged on her arm again, still staring at her book.

“You know, it's been awfully loud today. I wonder what could be causing it,” Lute commented.

Vanessa sighed deeply and rubbed her temples for the incoming headache.

* * *

_And Lute finally came to a conclusion._

“Lute... is there a reason you're here?” Artur asked, eying Lute suspiciously. He was _sure_ that she had been assigned to the other flank, and nearly hit himself in the head when she suddenly appeared next to him. His newly promoted sage friend made no response, other than looking up at the sky with the Heal staff in her hands. Artur's own Heal staff was in his hand and he felt affronted that Lute didn't trust him to be able to take care of the wounded here, but there _had_ to be another reason she was here.

“Oh!” Lute raised up her staff, the orb at the end glowing a gentle green. Artur looked up, watching the same color engulf the pegasus knight Lute had been healing for the past hour. He watched as the same pegasus knight swiftly ran her spear through a gargoyle. The monster let out a terrible screech before it plummeted to the ground. Nonplussed, Artur took a giant step back right as the gargoyle crashed with a loud thud right where he would have been.

The pegasus knight swooped suddenly, making such turns in the air that made Artur dizzy from watching her. Finally, she landed gracefully in front of them, striking quite the heroic image when the sun glinted off her spear and armor. Lute made a sound of awe and began clapping her hands excitedly. Artur did so as well, although with not as much enthusiasm as her.

“... er.” Vanessa scratched her cheek from embarrassment before she cleared her throat to grab their attention. “Lute, I appreciate you healing me all the time... but is there a particular reason for this?” She looked over at Artur for any clues. He shook his head, just as clueless.

“You do not like being healed?” Lute asked instead, tilting her head. When the answer didn't satisfy her, she continued. “I wish to master the use of staves since I am able to use them now. The only way I can master them is if I use them all the time. So it would make sense that to increase my mastery, I'd heal you whenever you have taken damage.” They didn't like how Lute's eyes narrowed.

“And I will show that uppity woman what it means to be superior,” she muttered darkly.

Artur and Vanessa shared a look. Before Artur could ask her to elaborate, Vanessa waved a hand.

“Lute, as a pegasus knight, I know any direct hit will be the undoing of me, so I rely on _dodging_. So far, most of the wounds you've been healing are all my accidental nicks on my spear and sword!”

“But I am healing you, yes?” Lute said instead. Vanessa tried not to sigh but she took a deep breath, carefully picking out her next words.

“I am saying that if you wish to improve your use in staves, you may have better luck with–” _anything other than pegasus knights_ “–the cavalry and infantry,” she pointed out.

“... that is a good argument you make,” Lute said, holding a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

“I think the general prefers if you were setting monsters on fire instead,” Artur muttered. He turned to Vanessa, hoping she could convince their friend to do her proper duties. Something made him pause though, as he stared at Vanessa with a perplexed expression.

Vanessa's eyes darted back and forth between Lute and the horizon where the rest of the army were. There was a particular twinkle in her eyes, something he could easily recognize from all the time he spent with Lute and being dragged into her schemes. Vanessa pointed off in the distance with her spear. He had a bad feeling about this.

“I believe L'Ara–er, the healers are that way, and I assume since the healers are where they are most needed, you may be able to find more wounded to... aid in your quest.” Lute gasped at her words, as if having an epiphany, and she nodded, eagerly taking off in the direction of Vanessa's spear. The two of them watched their friend run off until they could no longer see her.

”I thought we were trying to get her _away_ from L'Arachel!” Artur exclaimed. Vanessa shrugged, hefting her spear onto her shoulder.

“At the very least, she will be able to use her talents where they are needed.” Any words of objection died in his throat when he saw Vanessa smiling secretively in a rare show of mirth, before she turned around and returned to the skies, leaving Artur to gape at her.


End file.
